Tails' Teacher Trouble
by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool
Summary: After an incident involving passing notes in class, Tails teacher thinks he has a crush on her. She simply asks him to stay after class with her, for passing notes in class. After the two of them are alone, his teacher shows her naughty side. Strong lemons, Oneshot. (Cover image drawn by foxknightyouko009)


**All non OC characters belong to SEGA and blah blah blah blah. I think you know the drill by now.**

Tails' Teacher Trouble

Tails has always been a very smart kid with an eye for technology. Mechanics, IT, science, engineering, electronics, you name it. Which is why it was no surprise to him when he was offered to join the James School of Tech, one of the most technologically advanced schools on the planet. Of course he couldn't turn down something like that. Although it can be hard sometimes to have all that school work but, also have time to help Sonic save the world from time to time. He managed though, and became a star student in all of his classes.

Tails was currently walking towards his next and last class of the day, engineering. The young two tailed fox walked into his classroom and sat an apple on his teachers desk. He looked up at his teacher with a bright smile on his face.

Tails: Good afternoon, Ms. Kat.

His teacher Ms. Kat, was a orange cat. She was young, only 20 to be exact. She wore a blue sweater, a white long skirt, white shoes, and white gloves. She smiled down at her star student.

Ms. Kat: Thank you Miles, good afternoon to you too.

Ms. Kat was young but, she was also very formal and called Tails by his real name rather than his nickname.

Tails: So, how did I do on the test yesterday?

Ms. Kat: I haven't graded all of the tests yet but, so far you have the highest score.

Tails: What is it?

Ms. Kat: You'll find out when I pass them back tomorrow.

Tails: Oh, alright.

With that, Tails walked over to his seat and sat down. His seat was in between a brown raccoon, named Sam and a red coyote, named Cory.

Sam: Hey Tails. Ms. Kat's looking good today.

Tails: Well um yeh, I guess.

Cory: Dude she is without a doubt, the hottest teacher I've ever had.

Tails just kinda sat there. He really wasn't one of those guys that talked like that.

Ms. Kat: Ok class please turn to page 234 in your textbooks.

Tails did as he was told and flipped over to page 234.

Sam: Pst, hey Tails.

Tails: Yeh Sam, what is it?

Sam: Hey, could you pass this note over to Cory.

Tails: Sure thing.

Tails grabbed the folded piece of paper out of Sam's hand. He began passing it over to Cory but, then...

Ms. Kat: MILES, ARE YOU PASSING NOTES IN MY CLASS?!

Ms. Kat's shouting made his heart stop for a brief moment. He turned his head to see her sitting at her desk, looking at him angrily.

Tails: Um ah.

Ms. Kat: Miles, you know my rule about passing notes in my class. Now walk up to the front of the class, and read the note.

Tails: B-b-b-but Ms. Kat, I'm not the one who wro...

Sam: Tails you heard the lady. Now go up there and read it. That's what happens when you pass notes in her classroom Tails. You of all people, should know better.

Tails: But your the one who wro...

Ms. Kat: He's right Miles. Now get up here and read the note to the class before, I send you to the office.

Tails sighed and got up. He walked to the front of the room and turned around to face the class.

Tails: Ms. Kat?

Ms. Kat: Go ahead and read it out loud so everyone can hear you. I will be reading it once you're done to make sure you didn't leave anything out.

Tails: O-ok Ms. Kat. (Ok, probably nothing too bad. Sam was probably just asking Cory what he was doing after class or something like that.)

As Tails unfolded the note, his eyes went wide open.

* * *

The Note

* * *

Dude

Ms. Kat has gotta be the hottest teacher I've ever had. Her boobs are so big and she's got one hell of an ass. I would gladly take head from her anytime. I also wouldn't mind eating out her pussy like a buffet. On top of everything else, I would love nothing more than to fuck her tight little pussy for hours. That would just be amazing. So what would you do with her?

* * *

End of Note

* * *

Tails couldn't believe what was written on this note. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to read it out loud to the entire class. The young fox looked forward and saw Sam, nonchalantly whistling. Sam acting all innocent and placing the blame on him at the same time, really annoyed Tails.

Tails: Ms. Kat, I really didn't write this.

Ms. Kat: Miles, I've had enough of your excuses. Now, read the note.

Tails knew that there was no way out of this. He swallowed a big lump in his throat, and began reading the note.

Tails: Dude, Ms. Kat has gotta be the hottest teacher I've ever had. Her boobs are so big and she's got one hell of an ass. I would gladly take head from her anytime. I also wouldn't mind eating out her pussy like a buffet. On top of everything else, I would love nothing more than to fuck her tight little pussy for hours. That would just be amazing. So what would you do with her?

The entire class was pointing and laughing at Tails. The blush on his face, was the biggest he ever had. Ms. Kat's face changed from anger to shock. Tails felt like he was about to cry from all the embarrassment. Sam took a big sigh of relief, knowing that he dodged a bullet.

Ms. Kat: Miles, go take a seat. I'm going to need to see you after class.

Tails: Y-yes mam.

With what little dignity Tails had left. He walked back to his seat and sat down.

* * *

2 Hours later

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that class was over.

Ms. Kat: Ok everyone, remember to read chapter 6 before coming into class tomorrow. Have a good day.

Everyone in the class got up and left, except for Tails. Ms. Kat got up and shut the classroom door. He was completely nervous. He knew he was in so much trouble, and for something he didn't even do. Tails's big fox ears twitched as he heard what sounded like Ms. Kat locking the door.

Tails: (Did she just lock the door?)

Tails decided to just ignore it. Then Ms. Kat walked over to the window and started to close the blinds. Tails wondered what the heck she was doing but, once again decided to ignore it. She then sat down in her desk chair and looked up at Tails.

Ms. Kat: Miles, could you come here please?

Tails gulped. He got up and walked over to her.

Tails: Y-yes Ms. Kat.

Ms. Kat: Miles, I think we need to talk about your note.

Tails: Look I-I-I didn't write it ok. You see Sa...

Before Tails could finish, Ms. Kat put her left hand on the back of his head, her right hand on his back, pulled him close to her, and locked lips with him. Tails's eyes went wide open in shock as his teacher gave him a big wet kiss. She pardoned lips with him, while still holding his face and body close to her. Tails was breathing heavily from that.

Ms. Kat: Oh Miles, how long have you thought all this about me.

Tails: Ms. Kat, I-I-I...

That was all he could say before Ms. Kat got up and threw Tails onto her chair. Tails looked up to see Ms. Kat standing there in front of him. She pulled up her long, white skirt a little bit, so she could sit on his lap. She was much taller than him, so her boobs were in his face. She looked down at her star student before, she gave his forehead a quick kiss. Tails face was completely red.

Ms. Kat: Now let's look at this note, shall we.

Ms. Kat reached over to her desk, and grabbed the note. Holding it up to her face, she began to read it.

Ms. Kat: "Dude, Ms. Kat has gotta be the hottest teacher I've ever had". Is that true Miles, do you really think I'm the hottest teacher you've ever had?

Tails: Look Ms. Kat, I'm not the one who wrote the note.

She put her pointer finger over his mouth to silence him.

Ms Kat: Ssssshhhhhhh. Come on Miles, there's no need to try and hide it. You think I'm hot. That's why you're sweating so badly right now. Your one of those boys who has a crush on their teacher.

Tails: I-I-I...

She silenced him again by tilting his head back and locking lips with him. He felt her soft, gentle lips pressed firmly against his. His naughty teacher started to use her tongue to lick his lips. Tails slowly started to close his eyes, as he felt almost hypnotized by her. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth and started to lick his tongue. The kiss continued to feel more and more passionate as time went by. Ms. Kat started to rub her crotch against his.

Tails started to feel a tingling sensation in his crotch. Slowly, his manhood started to become erect. The fox cock, started to rise from beneath his fur, causing it to poke Ms. Kat. She felt her favorite student's dick firmly poke her nether regions. Ms. Kat started smiling, knowing that she was successfully seducing him. She broke the kiss and lifted her head, causing a trail of saliva to fall on Tails' right cheek.

Ms. Kat: Oh Miles, I see you've already got a hardon for me *giggles*.

Tails: Huh? AAAAHHHH!

Tails quickly covered his erection with his hands. His face was bright red from embarrassment. Ms. Kat giggled at his innocents. She took off her two white gloves, and slid her hands down to his crotch, pulling his hands away from his erection.

Ms. Kat: Now, now Miles. There's no need to hide it from me.

She lightly griped the base of his dick with her right hand. Tails started shivering, as he felt her soft hand grip his member. As she started moving her griped hand up and down his shaft, Tails started to grunt a little. She used her left hand to start rubbing his balls. His body started to twitch.

Ms. Kat: *giggles* Miles, you're crotch is so sensitive. I know you're a virgin but, I bet you've never even masturbated before. Have you?

Tails: M-Ms. K-Kat, I-I-I oooohhhhh.

The young fox couldn't say much, as he continued to receive a handjob from his teacher. Her gentle hands slowly stroked up and down his length. The teacher continued to give her star student a handjob for a couple of minutes. Eventually, precum started to drip from the tip of his pecker. She stopped giving him a handjob, put her right hand finger on the tip of his dick. She kept it there for a little bit, making sure the precum stuck to her finger. She then brought her finger to her mouth and licked it, getting a little taste of his precum.

Ms. Kat: Mmmmmmm, it's been a while since I've tasted fox seed.

Tails: *pant* *pant* *pant*.

Ms. Kat then reached over to her desk and grabbed the note.

Ms. Kat: Now let's see what else this note says. "Her boobs are so big and she's got one hell of an ass". Oh so my boobs are big, huh.

Tails watched as she grabbed the bottom of her blue sweater and pulled it up, revealing her large breasts being covered by a tight, white bra. He stared at the big melons with wide eyes.

Ms. Kat: Don't just stare, have a feel.

Ms. Kat took ahold of the young foxes hands and slid off his gloves. She moved his hands to her breasts. Tails felt her hard nipples poking the palm of his hands, through her bra.

Ms. Kat: They feel good, don't they? Well, that's just the icing on the cake.

The horny teacher then reached behind her back. Tails felt like his heart stopped for a breif moment, as he heard the sound of her bra strap unclipping. Slowly her bra fell onto his erection. Tails couldn't take his eyes off of his teachers naked chest.

Ms Kat: So Miles, what do you think?

Tails: I-I-I (Holy mother of tits).

Ms. Kat took her left hand and put it behind the young foxes head. She pulled him forward so that his mouth was on her right nipple.

Ms. Kat: Come on now Miles, have a good taste.

He couldn't really move his head back, due to his teachers hand holding him there. He knew there was no way out. He gave in, sticking his tongue out and licking her hard nipple.

Ms. Kat: Oh yes, just like that.

Tails went from licking to sucking. As he sucked her hard right nipple, she reached her right hand down to his crotch and went back to stroking his dick. Tails felt his teacher once again start to jerk him off. He reached his right hand around her back and used his left hand to hold her right breast. Ms. Kat smiled, knowing that he was starting to get into it.

Slowly, precum started to ooze out of Tails's member. Ms. Kat used it to coat his length, in order to move her hand up and down more switched from sucking on her right boob, to sucking on her left one. She felt the young foxes tongue slowly cover her hard nipple with saliva. Every time she stroked down on his member, she felt him moan onto her chest. She could feel his dick pulsing in her hand. She knew his orgazm was close. She stopped stroking his dick, and moved his head away from her breasts. The hot teacher looked down at her student to see him breathing and blushing, heavily.

Ms. Kat: Well that was certainly fun. Now, in that sentence you also wrote that I had one hell of an ass. Well...

Ms. Kat got off of her students lap and turned around. Tails watched nervously as she started sliding down her long, white skirt. Ms. Kat bent over, giving him a nice view of her rear. She wore a pair of tight, white panties. She had a tattoo of a flower on her right ass cheek. Ms. Kat backed up and sat down on his lap once more, this time with her back facing him.

He grunted, as he felt his cock squeezed in between his teachers ass cheeks. The white fabric of her panties were so soft. She started rubbing her ass forwards and backwards against the foxes member. Tails let out light moans. Ms. Kat started to feel his precum seep through her panties.

Ms. Kat: how does it feel, Miles?

Tails: Ms. Kat... I-I-I... Ohhhhhh.

The orange cat smiled, she knew she was doing a good job pleasing her favorite student. Ms. Kat then took his left hand and put it on her left breast. She then took his right hand and brought it to her crotch. Tails could feel wet fluids on the fabric of her panties were her crotch was. The heat of her womanhood could be felt through the fabric.

Ms. Kat: You feel that Miles? It's just begging for some attention.

Tails: M-Ms. Kat?

Ms. Kat: Now let's read that note again.

The hot teacher reached over to her desk and grabbed the note once more.

Ms. Kat: I would gladly take head from her anytime. Oh, so you'd like a nice blowjob from your teacher. Don't worry Miles, I'll get right on that.

Tails: Wait, M-Ms. Kat.

But, she completely ignored him. She got off of his lap, turned around to face him, and got down on her knees. Tails grunted, as his teacher grabbed his cock. Ms. Kat lenged her head forward, and gave the tip of his pecker a kiss. Tails let out a light sigh, as he felt her soft lips make contact with the head of his penis. Slowly, her tongue made contact with the base of his dick, before she licked up to the top causing the young fox to moan.

Tails: Ooohhhh, M-M-Ms. Kat.

Ms. Kat: sssshhhhhh, just relax.

She then took the tip, and stuck it in her mouth. Tails shivered as he felt her start to lick around his tip in circles. Tails tightly clenched the chair he was sitting on. Before he knew it, she was starting to slide the whole thing in her mouth. Tails tilted his head back and let out a loud moan. It was a good thing all the walls in the school were highly sound proof.

Ms. Kat took her left hand and used it to rub his balls. Tails began to squirm and shiver. He never expected to receive head when he walked into class today. The inside of her mouth was so moist and warm. He constantly felt her tongue rotate around his cock, rubbing firmly against his veins. The moans from the young fox let the horny teacher know that she was doing a good job. She started to feel his cock and ball throb. She knew he was coming close. Tails was trying his best to hold it back.

Tails: M-M-Ms.K-Kat. I feel like I'm about to, oh, I-I feel like, ah. Like like like I'm about t-t-to, AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tails came for the first time in his life, shooting 6 ropes of his thick fox seed into his teacher's mouth. She felt her student shoot his spunk right down her throat. His loud moans from his release, were music to Ms. Kat's ears. She continued to suck on his dick, even after his release. She wanted to swallow every bit of it. Tails face was bright red. He had his head tilted back, breathing heavily.

Ms. Kat: I hope you're not too tired Miles. We've still got a lot more to do. Now let's look at your note again.

Tails watched as she got up, and grabbed the note off of her desk.

Ms. Kat: I also wouldn't mind eating her pussy out like a buffet. Oh, so you'd like to eat out my pussy, huh? Well then...

Ms. Kat then grabbed her panties with both hands. Tails watched nervously, as she started to pull them down. He saw the orange cats perfect pussy, as the panties hit the floor. The young fox couldn't take his eyes off the holy sight. The hot teacher sat up on her desk and spread her legs wide open. Tails's eyes were fixed on her female folds. Hot juices were pouring out of her pussy, and onto the desk.

Ms. Kat: Get over here and eat up.

She then put her legs on his shoulders and pulled the chair closer to the desk, using her legs. Tails's face was an inch close to her "baby maker". He could smell the musky yet intriguing smell from her lovely flower.

Ms. Kat: Now go ahead and have a nice taste Miles.

Tails: M-Ms. Kat, I don't think I ca...

That was all he could say, before his teacher shoved his face into her crotch.

Tails: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Ms. Kat: Get licking.

Tails didn't really have much of a choice. His teacher had her legs around his neck, and used her hands to forcefully shove his face into her "nether reagians". He slowly started to lick her pussy. The orange cat started to shiver, as she felt his tongue lick across her most sacred area.

Ms. Kat: Yes Miles, that's it. *moan* stick your tongue inside of me. Lick up all you can.

Tails obeyed. He slid his tongue into her vagina. She released a loud moan, as she felt the foxes tongue slither into her. Her grip on the fox boy tightened as pleasure started to overcome her body. Tails had to be honest with himself, he was enjoying everything. He loved the way his teachers pussy tasted, the way it smelled, and how she moaned every once in a while.

Ms. Kat: Oh yes that feels so good. I feel like I'm coming close.

Tails started to twirl his tongue around in circles, within her vaginal walls. Ms Kat's body was starting to sweat. She could feel her orgazm approaching. She began to pant heavily, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Ms. Kat: MMMIIIILLLLEEESSS AAAAHHHH!

She screamed as she reached her climax, shooting her warm juices into the young foxes mouth and onto his muzzle. Her juices tasted somewhat intriguing. Tails continued to lick all over her crotch area, completely cleaning his teacher's pussy. Ms. Kat released his head from her grip, and Tails leaned back on the chair. Both were exhausted from their current for play session.

Ms. Kat: Well that was certainly fun. Now let's read that last little bit of your note.

The naked teacher picked up the note she thought was written by Tails, one last time. Tails gulped, knowing what she was going to read next.

Ms. Kat: On top of everything else, I would love nothing more than to fuck her tight little pussy for hours. That would just be amazing. So what would you do with her? So Miles, that's what you wanna do with me, huh?

The sexy teacher got up and sat on her student's lap once more. Her nude body pressed firmly against his own. She stared down at the young fox with a sexy smile.

Ms. Kat: Are you ready for the best part? The part where I make you a man.

Tails: Ms. Kat, I don't think we should do this.

Ms. Kat: Oh come on Miles, don't be like that.

The horny teacher raised her body up, and grabbed ahold of the young foxes cock. She the head of his penis, and started to rub it against her vaginal entrance. Tails heart was pounding at an abnormal rate. He could feel Ms. Kat's juices run down his cock.

Tails: Ms. Kat, w-we really s-shouldn't be d-doing this.

Ms. Kat: Don't worry, you'll love every bit of it. Trust me.

Tails: But I was told that I s-s-shouldn't ever h-have sex without protection.

Ms. Kat: Now, now, now Miles. We're did you hear something ridiculous like that?

Tails: M-m-my sex-ed class last year.

Ms. Kat: Well you're sex-ed teacher is an idiot.

Tails: B-b-but Ms. Kat., you were my sex-ed teacher.

Ms. Kat: ...Oh yeah. Well to be completely honest with you, I'm just too horny to care. Now, let's get started.

Tails swallowed a big lump in his throat. He felt his teacher slide the head of his penis into her wet vagina, before she slid down the rest of his length. Both of them let out a loud moan, as the head of his dick impacted her cervix. Her vaginal walls clenched tightly around his length. Tails could feel the satisfaction of loosing his virginity, to his incredibly hot teacher. Ms. Kat put her hands on his shoulders, and began to thrust up and down.

Tails tilted his head back and let out loud moans. He was feeling pleasure that he had never felt before. He looked up to see he boobs bounce up and down. He couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He was actually having sex with his teacher. As pleasure took ahold of his body, his instincts started to take over. He took both of his hands, and grabbed ahold of his teachers large ass. He tilted his head forward and started to suck on her right nipple.

Ms. Kat: That's it Miles *moan* just like that.

She started speeding up her thrusts. The inexperienced fox could feel his orgazm approaching. Ms. Kat started to suck on the fox boys neck. The two of them were sweating and blushing madly. Tails could feel his release approaching. She was coming close as well. He started to feel her walls close tightly around his cock. The pleasure was finally too much for the young fox. Tails tilted his head back and let out a loud moan, shooting several ropes of his thick fox cum into his teacher.

Ms. Kat continued to thrust down on him, feeling her student's seed shoot into her. She lowered her head down to the moaning foxes, and locked lips with him. She slid her warm tongue into his mouth. He could feel her role her tongue around in circles. After Tails's orgazm ended, Ms. Kat's followed. Tails felt her warm fluids shoot onto his dick. Her kiss started to get more passionate, as she orgasmed. Tails was at a loss for words from his current predicament. He slowly let go of her ass, just as she broke the kiss.

Ms. Kat: So how was that Miles?

Tails: G-G-Good.

Ms. Kat: Good to hear. Now let's get ready for the next round.

Tails: Next round!?

Ms. Kat: That's right Miles, the next round. Your note clearly said that you wanted to fuck my tight little pussy for hours. So, that's just what we're going to do. For the next couple of hours it's you, me, and a whole lot of love making.

Tails: Oh man!

Ms. Kat locked lips with him once again. Tails knew he was in for a long ride.

* * *

3:37 PM

* * *

Ms. Kat was sitting in the chair with her legs spread out. Tails was standing up and ramming into her pussy.

Ms Kat: *moan* Yes Miles that feels so good.

* * *

3:58 PM

* * *

Tails was sitting on the chair again. Ms. Kat was riding him reverse cowgirl. Her back was firmly against his chest, and his hands were holding onto her breasts.

Ms. Kat: That's it you dirty little boy.

Tails: Oh Ms. Kat.

Ms. Kat: Say it Miles

Tails: Say what?

Ms. Kat: Say your a little dirty boy.

Tails: I'm a little dirty boy.

Ms. Kat: That's right you dirty boy.

Tails: I'm a little dirty boy.

Ms. Kat: Yeah, you're a little dirty boy who likes to fuck his teacher.

Tails: Oh, I'm a little dirty boy.

* * *

4:28 PM

* * *

Ms. Kat was bent over on her desk. Tails was ramming into her dogy style.

Ms. Kat: That's it Miles, spray your load all over my ass.

As soon as Tails felt his orgazm approach, he pulled out of her pussy. He sprayed his lovely fox seed all over her ass.

* * *

4:44 PM

* * *

Tails was laying down on her desk. Ms. Kat was riding him reverse cowgirl, while using her computer as support.

Ms. Kat: Oh yes, this is so good!

* * *

5:08 PM

* * *

Ms. Kat: Ready for another round?

Tails: Ms. Kat I can't take anymore of this.

Ms. Kat: I'll give you extra credit points to bump up your grade.

Tails: Ok, fine. Another round.

* * *

5:29 PM

* * *

Tails and Ms. Kat were on the ground in the 69 position.

* * *

5:52 PM

* * *

Tails was doing her dogy style once again. This time they were on the floor though.

* * *

6:13 PM

* * *

Tails: Ms. Kat I can't take anymore.

Ms. Kat: Please Miles, I'm still so horny.

Tails: I've got no more energy left.

Ms. Kat: Remember that one homework assignment I gave you a A- on.

Tails: yes.

Ms. Kat: I'll bump it up to an A+.

Tails: ok fine.

* * *

6:34 PM

* * *

Ms. Kat was laying down on the floor. Tails was ramming into her with what little energy he had left. The poor little fox couldn't take much more.

* * *

6:56 PM

* * *

Tails was laying down on the floor. Ms. Kat was riding him with what little energy she had left. Tails on the other hand, was completely deprived of any energy. Ms. Kat was doing all the work for them. They finally just couldn't take it anymore. They both let out loud moans and came at the same time. She collapsed, and fell onto her student. He could feel her warm body lay against his own. They were finally both out of energy. Both of them had completely lost count of how many times they did it.

Ms. Kat: So Miles, how about you stay after school for some "tutoring" from now on.

Tails: S-Sure thing, Ms. Kat.

With everything said and done Ms. Kat started to put her clothes back on and Tails hid his cock under his fur. She gave him one last kiss, before they both walked out of the classroom as if nothing happened. Tails took one last look at her and waved goodbye. On his walk home, he had a lot on his mind.

* * *

The school janitor; James, was doing his daily cleaning. A job that he really hated but, he did anyway. Anything to have a job in the current economy. As the underpaid janitor opened the door to Ms. Kat's classroom, he was greeted by a horrible mess. There was cum everywhere. There was cum on the teachers desk, cum on the chair, cum on the board, cum on the floor, cum on the wall, and even cum dripping from the ceiling.

James the Janitor: I hate my job.

* * *

Tails walked into his house. Sonic was sitting on his couch watching TV.

Sonic: Well you're home from school a little late. What took you soo long.

Tails: I don't wanna talk about it.

Tails then walked up the stairs, and into his room.

Sonic: Well ok then

Sonic just nonchalantly went back to watching TV.

* * *

Tails and Ms. Kat continued to have a sexual relationship. Occasionally, he would stay after class for some "tutoring". Of course she wasn't actually tutoring him, that's just what the other teachers and students thought. Tails didn't even have to do homework anymore. Ms. Kat would just give him an automatic A for each home assignment. Of course all that unprotected sex didn't come without a price...

* * *

7 Months Later

* * *

Ms. Kat: So class, the school has given me some time off for my later pregnancy months, and child birth. I will be gone for the rest of the year. The school has given you all a replacement teacher for the end of the year. She should be here any minute now.

Tails was sitting at his desk between Sam and Cory, just as usual.

Sam: Dude, I wonder what lucky bastard knocked up Ms. Kat.

Cory: I don't know who her boyfriend is but, he's gotta be the luckiest man ever.

Sam: Tell me about it dude. What do you think Tails?

Tails: Um, sure. He must be one lucky guy.

Everyone was oblivious to the fact that Tails impregnated the classes teacher.

Mysterious Female Voice: Ok I'm here. Sorry for being late.

Suddenly, all the male students in the classroom had their jaws dropping. A female, red, and young wolf stepped in. She was the age of 18, two years younger than Ms. Kat. She wore a blue dress, black high heels, and white gloves.

Ms. Kat: Oh, there she is. Class, this is your new teacher, Mrs. Hope.

Mrs. Hope: Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late by the way, bad traffic.

Sam: Dude, she's even hotter than Ms. Kat.

Cory: Dude, tell me about it.

Ms. Kat: Ok everyone, I have to go now. Give Mrs. Hope you're best behavior.

Mrs. Hope: See you, hope you give birth to a beautiful baby. Ok class, let's begin with something simple. If you would all open your textbooks to page 567.

Sam: Pst, hey Tails.

Tails: Yes Sam, what is it?

Sam: You aren't still mad about that one time I got you into trouble for passing my note, are you?

Tails: Don't worry Sam, I got over it.

Sam: Cool, so you wouldn't mind passing this note to Cory then, would you.

Tails: Sure thing, I don't mind. What could possibly go wrong...

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Tails was laying down on the teachers desk. His new teacher Mrs. Hope, was completely naked and riding his cock like a cowgirl.

Mrs. Hope: OH TAILS, YOUR ALREADY MY FAVORITE STUDENT! OH MAN, I'M SO CLOSE!

Tails: I need to learn to stop passing notes for other people.

* * *

 **Alls well that ends well, righ? Anyway I wrote this story because, I know we've all had that one really hot teacher that we wanted to bang XD**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot. I hope to be getting back to writing my other stories now. Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool, out.**


End file.
